Love is all around
by cyNchaN
Summary: Sakura's lie will approach her into Sasuke's forthright..Hehehhe... Well that's all!
1. One Week

Note from me: Well, it's my first English fanfic. This story actually just goes with the flow, like the music. FLOW.. and I dunno what will gonna happen with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Still mysterious!

ENJOY!

Standard Disclaimers apply.

_It's a lovely day…_

"Sakura-chan. About me?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"After that midnight, I always do remember you. About my feeling. Sakura-chan. I…" Sasuke started kissing Sakura.

"CUT! Good action, little boy!" The director said, giving applause.

"It's me! Different from that stupid brat!" pointed a boy with his googles.

"Damn! What about this movement! Sakura-chan! I… Chuuuu"

PLAK

"Stupid head! You wanna kiss me with those mouth! Just forget it!"

Sasuke was a famous actor. His face was everywhere. Why? His acting was very genius. He could act like the real one. He could cry and smile at the same time. There was a big gap between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was a cool headed boy while Naruto was being born to be a spoiled brat. Naruto was a son of an aristrocrat. Rich but no morale.

"Sasuke-kun! Would you like to have a drink with me?" Sakura wanted to share her time with Sasuke. Had a cup of tea in a lovely café with Sasuke was a dream of every girl in this town.

"Ehm.. Ok then. Since I don't have anything to do."

"Hey, it's Sasuke-kun!" A cute girl whispered to other vaguely.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun! I want to have his signature."

"It is one chance in a life time! Let's do it!"

"Sa.." When they started to call Sasuke, there was a glared. Sakura glared at those two cute girls to maximum power.

"Sa..Santa! Santa Claus is coming!"

"Ye..Yeah! Santa Claus is coming! Ha…haha."

"What are they talking about? It's still October.".Sasuke said.

"It's still October. Two weirdos, you know." Sakura smiled, holding Sasuke's arm.

'_I win! Hahahaha! I win! No matter what, today is my day with Sasuke-kun. I must confess. '_

"Ano, Sasuke-kun."

"Yes?"

"I have a cousin and next week will be his birthday. Could you help me to find a present?" Sasuke gave some thought expression, slurping his lemon tea.

"Well, the studio gave us one week vacation and I don't have any work. So.. Ok."

'_Yes! It's a lie but it's a chance in a life time! As the horoscope said, love and luck will follow you this week.'_

**Can u imagine? **

Sasuke cries and smiles at the same time.

Hope you enjoy it!

Well, do the review then! (Threat using a banana gun)Hehehehe..

Next chapter :Sasuke carried Sakura on his back and went to her house.


	2. Sakura's Happy day

Note from me: Well, it's my first English fanfic. Sasuke is cool, isn't he?

ENJOY!

Standard Disclaimers apply.

--------------------------

Thursday, 4th October

Sunny day

08:05 am

'_What am I gonna wear? Pink one!'_

'_Again! I always do wear my pink clothes. How 'bout a little change!'_

'_Ehm, the hair… Comb! I need comb! Just let it go or use the ribbon?'_

'_Make up! Just a naked make up! It will do. Sasuke must love it!'_

"Perfect!"

_10.47 am_

'_Am I too early? What am I gonna tell to start the conversation?'_

'_-Sasuke-kun. How are you?- No..NO! It's so casual. I must talk like a feminine one!'_

'_-Ohayo Sasuke-kun!- Heh! Just like a spoiled kid'_

---------------At Naruto's House---------------

"Huachi! Am I flu or what!"

"Are you all right, Naruto-san?" Waiter asked, giving him a handkerchief.

"Hahahahaha! I am all right! Sakura-chan must be thinking about me!"

-------------------------

"Hachiii!" Sakura sneezed, searching for her handkerchief. Suddenly, a hand showed up giving her a black stripes handkerchief. "Thank you."

"That's fine. Are you ok, Sakura?"

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! I.. I'm fine, thanks. Ehm…"

'_What am I supposed to do? It is a bit awkward. He caught me while I'm sneezing. Such an embarrassing moment!'_

"Let's go."

"Eh?" Sakura confused and she totally forgot about her lie.

"Searching the present, right?

"Ye..YES!"

Every girl passed by, staring at Sasuke. Sakura felt proud, walking next to Sasuke.

"How 'bout this?"

"I think it doesn't suit him. You know he's already 10. Toy doesn't suit him."

"Hem." Sasuke nodded, figuring what present do suit Sakura's imagination cousin.

"Let's go to the next shop! We can find something there!"

"Okay."

Another Sakura's trap. She just tried to go around the city and showed off her relationship with Sasuke.

_02.54 pm_

"Sasuke-kun! Look at those things! Let's take a look at it!" Sakura ran and fell stumbling big rocks under old huge tree.

"Sakura. Let me take a look." Sasuke grabbed her ankle and did the rotation. "Is it hurt?"

"Oouw. It IS hurt!"

"Well. If it's really hurt, we can't continue searching the present." Sasuke said emphatically.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow will be the next day! To search good present!"

"Okay."

Sasuke carried Sakura on his back and went to her house.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san!" Sakura yelled, waving her hands energetically. Sasuke just nodded and went away.

'_Just a great plan! I must prepare another plans! Just one week and I must have Sasuke's heart!'_

----------------Naruto----------------

_Always spying on Sakura's movement_

"What is he doin' with my Sakura-chan? "

"Naruto-san?" Waiter asked.

"Sasuke! Damn you!"

"Naruto-san?"

"What!"

"Naruto!" Black haired boy yelled.

"Eh? Sasuke! Hahaha.. I'm just kidding! You know I am a humorous guy. Hahaha!" Naruto halted laughing and glared at Sasuke.

"Well, you want to have a date with Sakura, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes! Sure, I want to!"

"Just show up, tomorrow. Take her around the city... Your place too"

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't want…"

"Okay! Okay! When?"

"11 am, in front of her house. Good luck!"

"Yeah! Tomorrow will be the greatest day I've ever had! Thanks Sasu... Eh? Where did he go?"

--------------------

'_Tomorrow will be the next sunny day! Ehmm…… Which clothes will I wear?'_

--------------------------

**Can u imagine?**

Naruto as an aristrocrat's son. He wears tuxedo suits spying on Sakura everyday.

Poor Sasuke… That's 'bout chapter 2. Does Sasuke have any plan?

Hope you enjoy it!

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! (Sounds like laser beam)

Next chapter: "I do love you!"

Who said it? 0o?


	3. Confession

Note from me: Thanx for reviewing this fic. Actually I must finish this story as fast as I can! bomb time and time bomb will explode in no time if I don't finish it. I will be deported to my planet! Hehehe… I must go abroad.next week. So this is my last story in my hometown!

Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimers apply.

-----------------------------

Friday, 5th October

"Sasuke-kun.. I must tell you about something… Actually I… ehm ….I… I love you! I'm nervous, you know! So.. please tell me the answer… Tomorrow!" Sakura shouted reaaaaaly loud.

"Hey neighbour! It's still morning!"

"Gomen.. Gomen…Hahahha."

'_Today I must confess 'bout my feeling! Ganbaru!'_

It was a sunny day. Just like yesterday. Sakura always thought 'bout Sasuke. She had a big loaded full photo album of Sasuke, Sasuke's poster books and MEGA SUPER POSTERS, Sasuke's dramas, Sasuke's private photos: 'Kawai Sasuke!'. 'Sasuke in sunglasses'. 'Sasuke wears tuxedo'. 'Sasuke eats mochi', 'Sasuke's swimming', 'Sasuke's in bath robe'. EH! How come she had that! It was Sakura's another job! She stalked into Sasuke's house every Sunday night. She had a lot of spy equipment: mini sized camera and recorder, many! Just for Sasuke!

"Ring! Ring!"

'_Oh! It's Sasuke! I must be a feminine girl!'_

"Ohayo Sa…. Naruto! What are you doing here! I've no time to play around with you! I have a date! DATE!"

"Hi, Sakura-chan! Oh! Date! With me right! Hahaha?"

Naruto got confused. _'Hey! Did he tricked me!'_

Sakura surprised looking at Naruto. Naruto wore tuxedo without GOOGLES!and he brought a bouquet of roses. _'Hey! He looks cute, but I have date with Sasuke-kun.. and I must confess 'bout my feeling!'_

They looked at each other for ... minutes.

-----------Sakura's mind and Naruto's mind-----------

'_What is he doing? It's such a coincidence! But sure he's cute…'_

'_GEzzzzz, Sasuke tricked me! Such a lousy person! Baka!'_

'_What am I gonna do? Tell him I have date with Sasuke? Oh, it's so embarrassing!'_

'_Sakura sure cute! He has no match with Sakura! Wow Sakura does put make up! She is even more beautiful!'_

'_What is he doin with that pose? Naruto sure strange! I'm not sure he's an aristrocrat's son!'_

'_What am I gonna do? Say that Sasuke passed his date to me or say… that he was sick so I do the date… I'm confused!'_

-----------------------------------

"Naruto, come in!" Sakura had no idea 'bout Naruto's arrival. She felt guilty if she didn't let him come. Sakura confused why Sasuke didn't come. It was 11.06 am.

'_Sasuke's never late! and why Naruto came at this hour!'_

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! You sure nice! Every man in this world must be loved you!"

Naruto sat at the tatami. It was the first time he came into a girl's house.

'_Hem! Nice smell! Sakura's smell! I must remember it!'_

"Naruto! What are you doin? Smelling around this room like a dog! So, what would you like to drink?"

"Tea, please!

"Okay! Just don't move!"

Naruto felt curious. He just couldn't stand still like a rock. So what would he do?

'_Sakura must have some photos. I must look into her room!'_

Naruto stalked into Sakura's room. Opened the wardrobe. Shocked!

"Naruto! Here is your tea! Naruto! Where are you? Don't goofying around!" Sakura searched Naruto every inch in her house. She found out her diary was opened and found a note.

Sorry Sakura-chan I can't drink your tea, maybe next time. I have something to do. Here's the flower! Naruto

------------------Naruto------------------

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. _'What is he thinking about? Stupid brat!'_

"Hey! Nice suit. Do you have a great day?"

"You! You! How dare you! You know it,right! 'Bout Sakura's feeling.."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've already read Sakura's diary! She's already made a confession to you, right! When both of you were still in high school!"

"Yes, so?" It's not your problem!"

"She's already confessed! Answer her! What's wrong with you!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. His eyes were even more fierce than before. Cool and fierce! Kakoi desu!

"Let me tell you... two years ago…"

_Two years ago_

"Sasuke.. I do love you! Don't break my heart. Since the day I saw you helping those poor cats, I always think about you! Every night.. every day! Every time! and what do you think about me?"

"Sakura ... I can't answer it, beside you're my partner. Sure my great partner. Perhaps next time…. I will answer!

Sakura halted looking at those calm eyes. "I will be waiting for your answer.. Always!" She smiled feeling sad.

----------------

"So, you want to run away from it! YOU! I love Sakura-chan and you made her waiting for these two years! How dare you did this to my Sakura!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke grabbing Sasuke's collar.

"I ..." Sasuke couldn't said anything.

"Stop it!" Sakura came segregating Naruto and Sasuke. " Naruto, Thank you for your concern... Now just let me handle it."

"Now, Sasuke-kun ... It's the time. Please answer it."

--------------Continue--------------

**Can u imagine?**

Sasuke in sunglasses'. 'Sasuke wears tuxedo'. 'Sasuke eats mochi', 'Sasuke's swimming', 'Sasuke's in bath robe'

Naruto wore tuxedo without GOOGLES!and he brought a bouquet of roses

Sasuke must answer it! Poor Sakura.. Hiks2. That's 'bout chapter 3.

Hope you enjoy it!

"Minna, please review." Sasuke bowed, giving you a stalk of rose.(So elegant)

Next chapter: I dunno yet. Does Sasuke accept Sakura as his girlfriend? Just read the next chapter! Huehehhe ...


	4. Answer

Note from me: It is still morning. I'm so sleepy and the worst, I got flu.. Hiks2.. Last night I thought 'bout this chapter. It is a short chapter though. Can't concentrate. But hope u enjoy it!

Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Friday, 5th October

After looked at Naruto's note, Sakura searched for Naruto. It was 04.06 pm. She didn't know where was Naruto, but she knew where would he go. Sasuke's place! It is a huge elegant building with a vast garden. Such a great house.

"Stop it!" Sakura came segregating Naruto and Sasuke. " Naruto, Thank you for your concern... Now just let me handle it."

"Now, Sasuke-kun ... It's the time. Please answer it." Sakura looked at Sasuke hoping he would accept her as his girlfriend. "Naruto. Please leave us."

"Okay then!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. _"Don't make my Sakura cry!" _Naruto whispered to Sasuke, passing him hastily. Naruto left both of them but still stalked behind the tree. Different from Sakura, Sasuke did notice him.

"Sasuke ..."

"Listen Sakura. I don't know 'bout this feeling. This love things don't suit me and I don't concern 'bout it. My goal is to be a well-known actor, not in this small city but whole world."

"But ... I..I know it! But tell me, what do you think about me? Look at me as a woman. Do you love me?"

"Sakura ... Let's talk inside" Sasuke guided Sakura to the door.

'_Hey! I can hear what are they talking 'bout! Why don't he answer it! It is just a simple question. Just say yes or no! Gezzzz!'_

It was a simple clean house. The furniture's layout was perfectly tidy.

"Please take a seat." Sasuke said, giving a sight to his waiter.

"Ano ... Sasuke-kun... 'bout that..."

"Yes?"

"I can't wait any longer." Sakura blushed.

"Just hold on..." Waiter served two cups of tea.

"Thank you..." Sakura drank it, slurping.

"Sakura. I need to tell you something. Here." Sasuke gave her a photo album.

"This ... But why? Why?" Tears cascaded on Sakura's face. Sasuke wiped Sakura's tears with his handkerchief. The range between Sakura and Sasuke was very near. Sasuke wanted to stop her tears, but what can he do.

"Sasuke-kun... Tell me... why?" Sakura asked in a sobbing voice. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. Sakura's tears.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke grabbed her arms. He hugged this small trembling body.

"I have many reasons."

**Can u imagine?**

Sasuke grabbed her arms. He hugged this small trembling body.

_Why Sakura cried?_

Hope you enjoy it!

"WOW! Sasuke-kun hugged me! What do you think 'bout that? Hehehe.. Review, okay!" Sakura was so excited.

Next chapter: Sasuke's forthright!


	5. Sasuke's forthright

Note from me: Still flu..Hachi! Feel terrible. Last night I've slept for 14 hours. He3. New record! Listening to KAT-TUN-HARUKANA YAKUSOKU! Nice song!

Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Sasuke grabbed her arms. He hugged this small trembling body.

"I have many reasons."

Sakura seceded from Sasuke's grasp. "What reasons! I've waited for you since that day ... and you…you didn't reply anything!"

"I know.. I'm sorry. Deeply sorry from the bottom of my heart." Sasuke's posed was still calm and cool. His eyes reflected his sadnees.

"Tell me! Love me or not?"

"Love you."

"Since when?"

"Graduation.. High School Graduation."

"Why don't you tell me?" Sakura sobbed.

"This photo album was full since that day. Your photos... I .. can't tell you 'bout this. Sorry Sakura…chan." Sasuke's voice decreased dramatically.

Sakura sustained her questions. She ran away very fast. Sasuke couldn't chase her.

"It's too late.. I can't tell her."

"What's too late! Chase her!" A boy yelled at Sasuke. Yes, he is Naruto.

"Naruto! Come here! I've gotta tell you something."

"What! How 'bout Sakura-chan!" Naruto confused to chase Sakura or listen to Sasuke's explanation.

"It will help Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He grabbed Naruto's arm and went to his room.

"Naruto! Look at this!"

"Hey! It's ... It's mine! How come it's in your hand! Give it back!"

"Yes. Sakura's photo album is yours. I took it two years ago."

"Why? I've searched it since that day!"

"Here's the story..."

_------------------Two years ago------------------_

"Hey, Sasuke! It's still empty. Just write what you wanna be. You will be a doctor, won't you?"

"Hem, still thinking. How 'bout you, Naruto?"

"I'm rich. Hahaha. I could be a doctor if I want to. But that's not me! Actor! Yeah! I'm gonna be an actor!"

"Hemm... Okay, I've decided!"

------------Continue------------

"Hey, I didn't remember it. What did you write?"

"Just listen!"

----------_ Two years ago _----------

After graduation, Sakura made a confession.

'_I need to tell her 'bout my feeling. Tomorrow, I will tell her!'_ Sasuke grumbled.

The following day...

Sakura steeped out from her house. Nice and cute.

'_It's the time!'_ Sasuke thought, following Sakura. "Saku.."

"Sakura!" There was a voice calling Sakura.

"Naruto. Stop following me!"

------------------

"I was failed! It was your fault, Naruto!"

"Hey, it was not my fault!"

"Yes, it was! I strove many times. When Sakura went home, went shopping, took vacation. You were everywhere! No! You are everywhere! I couldn't say it because of you!"

"... So why you took this photo album?"

"Well, a friend of mine wanted to have it and I took it from you. It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does! It's valuable! Now, chase her! It's the time!"

Again. Sasuke chased Sakura one more time, a million time since the confession day. The time had come. Naruto's sincerity made him ... There was sorrow in his face.

**Can u imagine?**

"Sorry Sakura…chan." Sasuke's voice decreased dramatically --- Sasuke chased Sakura.

Poor Naruto! Hiks2

Hope you enjoy it!

"EH! What am I doing! They will be a couple! Stupid of me! Do de review! AAhh! Review, okay!" Naruto struck himself.

Next chapter: The couple..!


End file.
